


(1/2) Drabble from 08/05/17, 8:44am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Accidentally in....something





	(1/2) Drabble from 08/05/17, 8:44am

**Author's Note:**

> takes place vaguely after 6x11. Also, I'm calling this a half drabble because while I definitely started it drowsy by the end I was completely awake.

  
  
Maybe it's because he was lonely, because they both were, but the dreams he was having? Well he's pretty sure a beta shouldn't be having those about his alpha. All of it was.....confusing and soon he found himself at Scott's window.

  
"Li - Liam? What's wrong man?"

  
A gasp escaped when he tried to speak and Scott walked across the room and sat the both of them on the bed.

"Drea - dreams." he finally choked out and Scott's face grew even more concerned.

  
" _Dreams_? About what? Do we need to go see Deaton?"

  
" **NO!** " the last thing he needed was someone else knowing about his awkward attraction. "No, I just....I need to know something. Need your help."

  
"Sure, anything."

  
Liam _wanted_ to explain how, ever since Hayden moved away - or maybe even a bit before - he'd been imagining increasingly sexual moments between the two of them and how it didn't bother him so much as confuse him and maybe ask if Scott had ever felt this way about _his_ alphas but instead his hand grabbed Scott's face and put their lips together.

  
He was mortified.

 

Until Scott's gasp turned the peck into an actual kiss. 

 

Scott tasted even better than Liam could've imagined and he just allowed himself to be lost into the sensation which is how, by the time they parted, both of their shirts were on the side of Scott's bed.

  
"This is **my** fault. I must have been projecting my own attraction onto you somehow..." Scott gazed at Liam with an expression equally guilty and concerned. "No _wonder_ you're confused. I'm sorry man - I'll do better to mask it or if you want to join Satomi's pack and not be perved on then I'd understand."

  
Satomi's pack was....well they were just fine and he liked Brett enough - now - but the only place Liam wanted to be was with Scott. He didn't want to leave, all he wanted was to kiss him again, maybe more.

"More, as in rounding the other bases?" That Scott was just as unsure as him made Liam feel immensely better about the realization that he'd apparently just said all of that out loud. All of this was new to Scott _too_.

  
"More as in.....everything."

  
He put his lips on Scott again - this time on purpose - and things seemed to be progressing before both of their ears perked up at the sound of a car door opening and closing.

 

"Shit, I forgot she had the night off. We.... can't"

  
He wanted to not pout in front of his alpha - because maybe just this could be enough after all - but he wasn't sure was successful.

" _Tonight_ I mean. There's no time and I'm not exactly quiet, if you know what I mean but if you're still sure about.....all of this then come back tomorrow and we can....figure more of this out together I guess?"

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

  
"Ok then - it's a date." Scott smiled and handed Liam his shirt before grabbing his own. Liam kind've wanted to kiss him goodbye but he wasn't sure he could stop at just that and by the look on Scott's face the feeling was mutual.

  
Instead he sighed, feeling more certain than he had in a while, and made his way back home. Liam wasn't any less confused - maybe he was even _more_ so - but at least he had someone to figure all of it out with now.

**Author's Note:**

> There are definite sparks between Mason and Liam but I can also see them between Scott and Liam too, you know? I never thought about how to write around Hayden in a respectful way - because I really like her as a character - so I guess the new season doing it for me was what the muse needed to produce this work LOL


End file.
